The Love for my Gardevoir
by Christopher Kamori
Summary: A poem written to express my enduring love to my Gardevoir.


**The Love for my Gardevoir**

Oh how I look upon her, my faithful, beautiful Gardevoir.  
Her hair grown down in great length, like the passing of our time together.

Our journey has been long, it has been harsh, and has been cold.  
Yet every time I gave her the chance to flee from this life she does not deserve, she stays.  
On one note sung at a perfect pitch, my heart is warmed to see her wish to stay by my side.  
But another, off-key note in my mind screeches with the dread of knowing she will get hurt.  
That is a worry that has haunted me for so long.

How the rain in my vision falls when I gaze upon her fainted in battle.  
How I blame myself for letting such a rose with her color become wilted.  
Yet still, she stands by my side, unshaken by the fears that plague me.  
Her will to carry on is an inspiration to my life.  
An inspiration to keep moving forward, if not for myself, then for her, like her.  
She has become my moon and stars, bringing about light in my life when all I see is dark.

Her very movements, whether in walk or duel, emphasize a grace and charm that I cannot ignore.  
Her hand, unsheathe from a glove has been brushed through my hair and to the side of my face many times before, as I hold her in my embrace.  
In her eyes, I am lost.  
A soothing glow from within her lavender gaze leaves me to desire nothing more.  
For in the left eye I see passion, and in the right is love.  
They are both for me, from her without even the slightest hint of doubt.  
A smile, small and subtle, yet as powerful as the sharpest of blades pierces into my heart.  
With it bursts a multitude of emotions and feelings, all for her.

And the only thing that dares make me more happy than her being in my arms, is that this is not a fire sparked from carnal lust.  
Rather it is from the time we sat side-by-side.  
It is from all the times when one of us would be too blind to see or deaf to hear of our own faults, when the other could lead us back.  
It is a spark that rose when I let go of fearing what she might face by her word.  
I am not her master, as no being of good sentience could dare bind her against her will.

When we met, she was as a lost child, wandering alone and afraid.  
Here I was her brother.  
Then as she began to mimic as I did, and sought to learn the dangerous road I walked, I taught.  
And so we were of student and teacher.  
As time went on, I too grew to trust her, and would seek her guidance, her morals, even eventually her powers.  
And so the bridge between the teacher and the pupil was crafted, with the unshaking pillars of our bond.  
How many would come to me and praise her for how incredible and without flaw she was, and would commend me as a trainer.  
But to her, I could not call myself as such.  
Friend was what I thought of calling her, but it wasn't enough.  
To me, she was worth even more.

She was my empress, my life, the answer to my voice, and the light I wished to never cease.  
She was and is my love, who's name I whisper to her ear with loving breath.

And when I am caught in her loving grasp, my heart will always race with anticipation.  
She nuzzles her cheek against mine, and to my ear she silently calls out my name.  
A tongue and tender lip nibbles at my ear, a loving foreshadow of what is to come.

Once again, I am lost in the eyes of a thousand shades of love, and caught by the beauty of her smile.  
Her cheeks have now blushed like awakened cherry blossoms.  
Both of our lips, so acquainted and familiar with one another at last meet one more.

And with that, I can no longer move, for I am no longer of this world.  
Where I leave my mortal realm to a dimension of dream and fantasy.  
A world so perfect that heaven looks up to it and sings songs of it through harmonious choir.  
And in this new world, there is but one other, and she is right where I want her, like I am to her.  
We have but each other in those moments, and they shall never be enough.

The blush my face displays when her soft lips are pressed against mine, passionately mixing her breath with mine.  
Our tongues are as the most polite of visitors to each other, asking to be let in first, then acting the most proper of ways in accordance to the other tongue's home.

Her desires, her requests, and her wishes enter my mind without words to break our bond.  
And with it, I know every human flaw I have that I must correct for her.  
But as for me, I can never meet error in the way she embraces me.  
She knows my mind better than even I, wandering ever faithfully through it with welcome, and studying its corridors.  
She strokes my hair just as I prefer, and moves her lips in accordance to match mine.

When our lips at last say their farewells, a tear runs down her cheek from the sheer magical joy we just experienced.  
I catch it with the tip of my finger, and smile at such a beautiful sight.

How thankful I am to have my loving Gardevoir by my side.  
For anyone else I could never share the same emotions.

We carry on, and move forward into the tomorrow, the strength in each other carrying us on.  
Through many hardships we face, have faced, and will face.  
But through our journey, we met, we bonded, and we fell in love.  
And the ever continuing path will only bring greater strength to the love we share.

She is my beautiful, enduring love. My Gardevoir.

~Christopher Kamori


End file.
